A Trip to the Eye Doctor
by NefertiDagger
Summary: An INSANE fic, starring Phong, Matrix and Me! (HEH HEH) In this, Phong looses his glasses, and weird things happen. You MUST read this AND review it. I'll be VERY happy!


  
A Trip to the Eye Doctor  
  
Written by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- This is an EXTREMLEY short fic, my first ReBoot one (A larger one is comming... BWAHAHA!), and a tad OOC.... but then again, falling in love with a lava lamp and ya need a new modem, what'd ya expect man? Oh yah, a small parody of the 3 Musketeers commercial is in here. BWAHAHAHA!- Liberate Ayane  
  
  
Life was boring....... well, okay, so the upgrade came and went, Mainframe was back to normal, things were cool, Bob and Dot were married (Though I'd get THAT outta the way), Bionomes wee back to doing... 'stuff' and so on.... it's kinda boring........  
  
"GET ON WITH IT MAN!"   
  
Sheesh...... they don't have to be so rude. ANYWAY...... thigs were going boring until....  
  
"My dearest child... have you seen my glasses?"  
  
"No Phong, I haven't."   
  
"Oh drat."  
  
You see, Phong had lost his glasses...  
  
"They already know you lack-wit."  
  
Oh shut up Matrix. Anyway though, he searched high and low (Even in the sea.... of coruse he doesn't get out much, so he didn't know about the hazard of going IN the water.) for his prized pair of glasses, but to no avail.   
  
"Have you tried your special drawer?"  
  
"The only thing I found was my dentures...."  
  
"So that's where he keeps 'em!" Dot thought as she tried to stifle laughter. Of course, Phong was depressed..... and he couldn't see.  
  
"Well my child, I shall be off to the Eye Doctor, I will be back in 20:00." With that, he triumphantly left.........  
  
*WHAM!* "Oooooo...."  
  
...... And hit a door on the way out.  
  
"Oops! Eh-heh-heh. Forgot to open it!"  
  
"Sigh..... I really think he needs that new modem." Dot said to herself as she sat down..... to do work.... as always.... yeah... I think that's right.... Uh-huh.  
  
"Oh get on with the story you ditz."  
  
Matrix, you wanna wear the Etemon costume again?  
  
"No Chu2."  
  
Good. A-HAHAHA! MATRIX FALLS TO MY MIGHT! ANYWAY.... on with the fic!  
  
"I think this is the eye doctor...."  
  
With that, Phong opened up the door, which revealed......  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoops! Wrong place..... I didn't know Digimon lived in Mainframe!"  
  
"Want a Trump Sword?"  
  
"I am looking for the eye doctor Mister Piedmon..."  
  
"Down to the left, 3 doors down, can't miss it!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
And so, 3 doors down later, he was at the eye doctor.  
  
"I lost my glasses."  
  
"And I broke my deeeeeegitz again."  
  
"Wrong doctor."  
  
Phong left and went to a door called 'Lucky', and there was the eye doctor!  
  
"Are you an eye doctor?"  
  
"Doctor Shriek!"  
  
"Sounds scary."  
  
"Of course it is!"  
  
She sat the old sprite down in the chair and pulled out some 'equipment'. He started to get nervous. He never had to go to the doctor... well, when he was 2 anyway......... moving on,....  
  
"Are you sure this won't hurt?"  
  
"Not a bit for an old dope like you!"  
  
"Dope? That isn't a nice thing to say."  
  
"Of coruse it isn't."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Inspect the eye and give you eye drops!"  
  
Eye drops.... Phong hated those. It always gave him.... I feel a song comming on...  
  
DOUBLE VISION! DAHH-DUH-DAHH!!  
  
"I'm gonna delete you."  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAaa.... Hey, I'm a null now! Cool! BODY FLING!  
  
"Oh cursors."  
  
*WHAMPH!!!!!!*  
  
On with the fic!  
  
"Now then, hold still while I get the drill ready!"  
  
"DRILL???? Oh no...."  
  
"Oh YESS!!!! BUWAHAHAHA!"  
  
Doctor Shriek pulled out the drill and it was about to drill poor Phong's eyes out.  
  
"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no..."  
  
"Stand still, so I can drill your old eyes!"  
  
"Oh no!!! Magic Dentures... help me!"  
  
*POOF!*  
  
"Oh User. He's gone. Bring in the next patient!"  
  
In came Hexidecimal.  
  
"Oooh! This is gonna be fun!"  
  
  
Moving along, The Magic Dentures took Phong 'somewhere else'.   
  
"More like the flower field from Digimon Movie."  
  
Want me to body fling you again?  
  
"Whatever. You're deleted."  
  
You're gonna have an aching butt soon.  
  
"Oooh! I'm so scared."  
  
*KICK!*  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!"  
  
Anyway, Phong was happy to be away from Doctor Shriek.  
  
'And just like that My Children, I'm somewhere else. Thank you Magic Dentures!"  
  
He then felt like singing at the precice moment.  
  
"I feel like singing now!"  
  
"Phong! There you are!"  
  
"Oh drat."  
  
Bob appeared, holding eye drops. Phong then freaked out and ran away.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
*The End!*  
  
"HEY! Where's the 3 Musketeers Parody you promised?"  
  
Oh hold your digital icons Phong. It's comming....  
  
In a game, Phong is a musketeer, and he's about to get the Chocolate before the user! Of coruse, a giant pig appeared, and then a monkey killed it, but is about to pull a lever....  
  
"Bad Monkey."  
  
And so, Phong fell down a hole, and in front of 3 amazons- Lina Inverse, Sailor Moon and Kaoru from 'Ruroni Kenshin'.  
  
"GRRR!"  
  
"Easy My children! Check out the chocolate!"  
  
They all 'oooh'ed at it.  
  
"It's so pumped up!" Lina commented.  
  
*Game Over.*  
  
"Oh drat."  
  
"WHAZZUP? You still want that eye exam?"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
*The REAL End*  
  
A/N- Insane eh?


End file.
